The Chronicles Of Evil: The Aftermath
by Jenny Phoenix
Summary: What if Miku hadn't died that day Len stabbed her? What if he's still alive because a certain someone came in and snuck him out? What if Kaito found out Miku's still alive? What if the princess tried to change by helping the search still dressed as Len? What if she gets found out? The story of evil based on what ifs of its aftermath, it's just another side to the story. 17-cent, AU


**Hope you enjoy :P**

**It's been on my mind for a while, since I remember when she told me the plot so, I finally decided to write it :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the ideas that had come from the plot my friend, boomer4ever suggested I should write.**

* * *

Len had been awaiting for them to do off with his head. He sat in a cell alone at the end of the palace's hallway, and still dressed as Rin. He wondered where she was now, was she alright? Did she get caught yet? Will she really be okay on her own?

The door opened, revealing two figures. Was it finally time? He could tell one of them was Teto, the hot-pink haired maid, the other was a person shrouded in a mysterious black cloak.

"My Lord...art thine sure thee want to dost this?" Had they both concluded it was a male, the way the person was shrounded, normally women never dressed themselves in black cloaks that had covered their entire figure.

"Yay, 'tis alright. None shalt wit." It has definitely been a female with that feminine tone and sweet sound. It surprised Teto and Len, they never would have guessed it was a girl by the way she had moved and done things. If he was Rin, despite her change of heart, he would have been mad that the girl hadn't bowed to him, it was the respectful thing to do, no matter what she had done, she was still a princess.

Teto nodded, undoing the chains of the prisoner, Len, quickly as if she was afraid. Who wouldn't have been? His twin was a threat to be truly feared by all, like a horrendous tyrant. She was evil and scary in her own way. It was a dark night, even the more to be afriad, and Teto bowed scurrying out of the room. He didn't know, but there was one thing that sighed upon his mind, in the few moments of silence that occurred. Had he not heard this voice before?

"What art thou dost hither?" Len said imitating his sister's tone and her sharp, pitiful gaze from under his fringe.

"Why hither to save thee. Thy _hime-sama,_ yay." The way hime-sama rolled off her tongue sent shivers down his back. It made him feel like an imposter, oh wait, he was an imposter. Could she tell? That must have been impossible...they were twins, they were supposed to look exactly alike, and could imitate each others voices very well.

It had reminded him of that girl. She must be dead. That sweet laughter and the kind tone. He saw that he killed her because, her death as was all _his_ fault, she died right in front of him. Didn't she? '_Thy hath a__lways wished to die smiling.'_ Why did he feel that it was her? Though, therefore at this moment, he no longer allowed himself to succumb to his thoughts or conclude himself to delusions such as foolish as this, it was too odd and unreasonable.

_The girl was dead. That was that, but a voice in his head was saying otherwise. She was supposed to be dead..._

He narrowed his eyes and the girl forced him to stand up. She yanked him to his feet as she took his hand, she led him out in to a route unknown be it to him. The male felt more fear with every step he took. They walked for the whole night, despite the protests of the _princess._

She had stopped in her tracks in a forest, she turned to him, the rising sun hitting her at an angle that he would be able to see her clearly. Though, her eyes still covered by the cloak's hood, her mouth lifted into a smirk as he recognised the girls turquoise hair.

The hair that belonged to his beloved. His _dead_ beloved...his eyes widened and he took a step back, fearing the worst, was she to get her revenge? How could she still be alive, she should have lost too much blood by the time anyone was to find her from the stab. But alas, it was only God who knew what the girl was planning.

"Run. Run far away Len. They be cometh." Her voice said in a tone that he didn't understand.

"They?" He was questioning her. What had happened? She pulled down the hood, revealing a scar on her cheek and releasing small chuckle that sounded nothing like the girl he loved, and knew, then again in reality, he never actually knew the girl. "Run away."

She said as he blinked multiple times, confused, and then the moment he opened his eyes once more, she had disappeared. He swore he could hear the girl's voice linger in the wind. "Fare thee well, Len."

The question came to his mind once again, how could she tell it was Len and not Rin? How? How was she alive? He felt shaken. Scared. More scared than he had ever felt in his life. This was some kind of nightmare, why couldn't it all be over? Wasn't it supposed to end here? Why was this still going? Had they all not suffered through enough?

He fell to his knees and shook his head gripping his hair before running far, far, were no one could see him. He was still in the forest, hidden by the green lush leaves and tall trees, deep, deep in the hidden forest. Wasn't it the forest near the burned down village, The Country of Green?

* * *

On the other hand, Rin hadn't known what to do. Was there even a place that accepted people like _her? _She had come back to the kingdom, longing to see her brother once more.

Had she not changed? She regretted everything she had done. She continued walking along a path, but noticed the turquoise haired girl, form the moment she had seen her eyes. Her eyes widened, Miku was alive? How could it be? She then noticed a blonde beside her. Her eyes widened even more. Why has she snuck Len out? Wouldn't she resent them?

She couldn't get that night out of her head. What had she done to her dearest brother? The twin she had been separated with at birth? She was afraid, the death was never publicly done. Was he dead by now? She was sure what she saw was an illusion. The tealette shouldn't be alive, it may have been all the guilt that stuck to her?

A guard had rushed out this morning, and screamed, "Teto, the hot-pink haired maid, hath hung herself, and ye princess escaped!"

An uproar occurred and Rin, still dressed as Len, fell being pushed to the ground. She gritted her teeth. She got up once more and met the eyes of the prince of blue, Kaito...

"Ye thither!" He said as he made his way near the young girl. She shivered, he was approaching her, the young woman that had _supposedly_ killed his lover...

"Ye is Len, yay?" The blue haired prince asked.

"Y-Yay..." Rin stuttered, afraid of what could happen.

"Dost ye wit whither thy sister be?" Kaito asked as his sharp gaze looked in her eyes.

Was it wrong that she loved the man so? Had she loved him a tad too much? Why could she still love him, despite what he had said and done?

"Nay. Me not wit." Rin stated still imitating her brothers voice.

Kaito sighed, and Rin had an idea, this may fix her situation and her guilt. Or it may make it worse, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Mayhap thy join on thou's seeking of hime-sama?" Rin asked quickly as Kaito raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yay..." Kaito said as he looked at the girl.

The girl winced under his gaze. He was definitely suspecting her of something. But of what? Then again, wouldn't it be questionable, too, if he hadn't suspected her?

Meiko had run over to Kaito, she was trying to catch her breath. "Dost thou wit me heard?!" She explained.

"'Tis naught important, nay?" Kaito questioned.

"Ye guards said ye saw a fair aquamarine haired maiden walking through ye village." Meiko said with an eyebrow raised.

Kaito's eyes eidened, "N-Nary! 'Tis impossible..." He said as he looked off to the sky and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Me thinks me saw ye fair maiden earlier too..." Rin muttered and averted her gaze.

"Still needeth proof, Kaito?"

Kaito shook his head, "'Tis all fake, thy wit it! Thy trow not to this foolishness!" He said as he stromed off.

"Still hung on ye Miku?"

"Yay. Cometh with me." Meiko said as took the girl to a place to stay in.

"Me wist..." She muttered, her tone sounded sad, but Meiko paid no attention to the _boy's_ tone or words at that moment.

Was she finally going to have a home? Even if it was only for a little bit, even it was only temporary, she felt, content. Though what would they do if they found that she was to be Rin and not Len, would they call to behead her right away since in the most likely option, they would trust that she would Rin off one more, she took this as a chance to repent in a way.

As Meiko and Rin walked, Rin noticed a shrouded figure following them. Rin was about to tell Meiko about the figure, when she smirked and placed a finger to her mouth. "Adieu, My Lady."

Rin looked at Meiko, but her expression remained unchanged. It was as if she hadn't heard the voice. She might have, but didn't care at all.

Rin felt scared. Very scared. _Revenge 'tis definitely on ye way,_ Rin thought.

As soon as they finally arrived, Meiko opened the door and Rin sighed,she looked around, noticing Kaito staring a pile of notes. What was she too say? The house was a small cottage, it was not too much.

"Move." Meiko demanded as she pushed Rin in to the house.

Rin stared at the floor, "So as ye wit, ye princess hath escaped and Miku be living still. What dost thou suggest we dost?" Meiko asked as they sat the wooden table.

"Mayhap, we dost ye old search?" Rin asked.

Kaito tsked, "Mayhap. Thou any other ideas?" Kaito said as he stared at a certain letter.

Meiko shook her head and quickly muttered, "Nay."

"'Tis old search then." Kaito said plainly, not averting his eyes from the notes.

* * *

Miku had bowed down to the lady that saved her friends life. It was a very dear friend, there was one cost "My lady, is thither any requests thou wish thy to fulfill? I will at any costs, since thou is the one hath helped thy fere continue living."

The lady's lips tilted into a malicious grin. Had she been the one who was truly evil? If Miku had shown anything out of her order, off with her dear friend's head, and she would never be able tho bear it.

The madam's laugh started out in an innocent giggle and managed to become creepier with each second, descending in to an insane, cruppoted chuckle. It still made Miku wince, but if she showed any emotion of fear, the wicked woman would do something even more villainous than Rin ever would.

Everyone feared the pinkette, that woman must have been a spawn of the devil, they all thought, yet never deared to say aloud. They always looked at the tealette with pity, being the womans's (forced) right hand knight. Miku had finally finished her talk with the she-devil and struted off to find Haku, the girl's dear friend. If it weren't for her, Miku wouldn't have been alive. Miku hated the woman, and how she smirked once Miku left the room, knowing that she had her, right where she wants her.

She made her way to the dungeon of the monochrome castle. It was were they kept prisoners and the fugitives that had been caught, as well as the hostages. Or in this case, hostage, the only one who needed a hostage to keep them down and working for her, was the tealette.

She finally reached the white haired girl's cell, she softly called out to her friend, "Haku..."

"'Tis Miku?" A scared and soft, voice called, it was deep though, unlike the girl's childish, high voice.

"Yay." Miku muttered, gripping the metal bars of cell that separated the two girls.

Haku looked at her, sadly. "Why art thou not defying, leave thy behind, me be alright, dearest Miku." Haku said as she reached to stroke the younger's cheek.

"Me shalt nary leave thou behind."

"Betwisxt thou and me, thy choose ye. Miku, thy fere, dost go without thy."

"Nary, Haku, nary!"

"Prithee," she looked around, "Thou, shalt leave, nay? Verily, before ye get caught, Miku!"

"Just ye little longer?"

"Y-yay..." Haku said with a sigh.

Miku tried to hold back the hot tears that began to cloud her eyes. Either of the two could have slipped through the bars, being thin enough, but they knew that the calamitous lady, would have the duo beheaded, despite the usefullness of them and what they could do.

What was she planning? What did she want with the two? When they thought it was all over, it was only to begin once more. What was going on? What will happen?

Miku softly sighed and Haku drew her hand back, as Miku pulled the hood over her face once more and a tear fell down uncontrolled. "Haku...thy shalt be back to recover thee, thy promise it."

"Thy wit it Miku, thy shalt wait for thee." Haku said as her eyes followed the tealette who once again began to leave, and walk off in to a distance unknown to anyone as she hid in the shadows.

What was Haku to say to convince her friend? How could she...how could...She tell her to run away? Why wouldn't she just listen? She saved her life, and Miku wanted to repay her...but how could she...when she was stuck behind bars?

* * *

The pinkette watched the fire of the nearby kingdm with a twisted, malicent, dark expression. "Play thy puppets! Try and escape! Thou canst not dost it!" She said as she crackled a laugh, so evil, it shook the place. It sent shivers down everyone's backs.

Miku was used to the uncanny feeling, the overwhelming fear and all that. Yet, why did she watch others with no emotions? How could she watch them become hurt? Did she not feel guilt? Her thoughts trailed to the prince of blue, if he had seen her act like this...would he still love her? Would he still yearn to be by her side, like she did this very moment? Once she was to get out of this terrible nightmare, she knew that she was going to repent, but would she be forgiven? Even if it wasn't her fault? No it was her fault, why would she think it was not?

"Miku! Thy hath a task for thee. Find ye boy ye set free earlier and bring thee hither, ye boy interests thy." The pinkette said with her cerulean eyes staring ahead bitterly. Was she thinking of the man that left her to go off with a harem of ladies? Miku could never understand it. Who would do such a thing? Yet, who was she to ask of the lady? They were a bit too close, but not too close...she nodded and slowly strode off.

"Verily, Miku, verily!" She said with a sour tone.

Miku looked over her shoulder and nodded as a bow, "Yes, My Lady."

She then began to run off. Her mature voice, was deep but at the same time, you could slightly hear that she was not sane, she was out of her mind and sickly ill. "Go Miku. Or Haku will get it, and so will thou, I don't tolerate failure." A maniacal laugh followed the sentence, escaping her lips.

Her lips lifted into a smirk once more and she intertwined her fingers over more, "Shalt we see what happens when fire plays fire, thy dear, sweetheart?" She asked as she looked over at the photo of her beloved, that had left her. She began chuckling evilly once more.

Len had been asleep by the tree, worn out. Miku had already learned how to operate on little sleep, so she forgot other's needed sleep. She softly strode to the boy and put him on to her back.

"Found ye, Len..." He could hear a sad tone, thinking it was a part of his dream, he continued to lay on her back. "Thou 'tis really a fool." She muttered as she continued to travel out.

* * *

**Ye****s, I am making them speak in old English(well technically it's not old English more like old modern english.) I always liked that taking lol or found it fun to talk that way owo"**

**Hime-sama means princess, just incase you didn't know.**

**Translations:**

**My Lord - Sir**

**Art - Are**

**Thine - You, Your**

**Thee - You**

**Dost - Do**

**Yay - Yes**

**'Tis - It is, This is**

**Shalt - Shall, Will**

**Wit - Know**

**Thou - Your, You**

**Hither - Here**

**Thy - Me, My, I**

**Hath - Has**

**Cometh - Come, Coming**

**Fare Thee Well - Good Bye**

**(Verb)est - Just a suffix in second point of view**

**Ye - Nicer way of saying Thou, The**

**Thither - There**

**Whither - Where**

**Nay - No**

**Me - I**

**Mayhap - Maybe**

**Seek - Looking for, Search For, Find, Quest for**

**Naught - Nothing**

**Fair - Beautiful**

**Nary - Never**

**Trow - Think/I Think**

**(Verb)th - Just a suffix in third point of view**

**Wist - Past tense of Wit, Knew**

**Adieu - Good Bye**

**My Lady - Ma'm**

**Fere - Friend**

**Betwixst - Between**

**Prithee - Please**

**Verily - Quickly**

**Canst - Can**


End file.
